


the vode who died (and the vode who didn’t)

by galacticbasic



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Drabble Sequence, Ficlet, Gen, Sad Clone Headcanons, or lack thereof, some things are worse than death, some things are worse than living, the clones last moments before death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticbasic/pseuds/galacticbasic
Summary: Some clones die. Others survive. Who’s to decide which is the worse fate?
Kudos: 16





	the vode who died (and the vode who didn’t)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m wont to adding more clones’ deaths at any time. Feel free to request.

The clones aren’t just soldiers. They’re men, real men, with lives and loves unique to them. They possess their own minds, their own hopes, their own ambitions.

This is how they die.

_Tup, the dazed realization washing over him like another nightmare lurking in the recesses of his skull. Fives is all that matters now, saving him, freeing him. Fives, and then the fear, and the orders, all of it—is finally over._

_Fives, scarlet paint and plastoid uniforms encircling him, a blur of blind color. He doesn’t know what he’s saying anymore. Something’s wrong, he can’t move. Then there’s Rex. Then there’s nothing. Then there’s Tup, again._

_Dogma, pleading. Good soldiers follow orders isn’t a good enough excuse for a clone. Be independent, be smarter than your programming, be better. He promises he will, he begs it, tears streaming, but they drag him away. Later, eternities later—lifetimes—no one recognizes his tattooed face._

_Jesse, kneeling at Mandalore’s throne. He is already dead. He dies again with the Order, and a third time as he burns, vode by his side, mind muddled with anticipation. But he doesn’t see Kix, and then it hardly matters._

_Kix, sealed away in a stasis chamber, outliving and outlasting the hive soul of the clones. Revived, but dead, he joins Sidon. He calls out for Jesse, knows his fate, feels it. The silence inside deafens him even now._

_Echo, blasted to pieces, still cognizant though dimly. The vode will live without him, they’ve lost so many others. He’s only one more. The chill soaks into his bones. Death should not be as painful as living—this cannot be—the cold penetrates him, and metal and wires, droid hell. He hadn’t thought it a sin to kill droids. But this is punishment._

_Hardcase, laughing. He’d never been smart, but_ blast _, could he ever blow something big to bits on instinct. It’s their duty to fight, to die, that’s what the vode were taught. He isn’t afraid, even though he thinks he should be—the light is blue and white, and it stays that way, forever. He’s still smiling._


End file.
